


The Auction

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [32]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelor Auction, Banter, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Smut, Unrequited Crush, plot holes, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which loving each other from afar changes the moment Stannis steps onto the auction block...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stansa One Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915
Comments: 36
Kudos: 218





	The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet one shot with, an excuse for a bit of smut during these trying times. <3 Hopefully you will enjoy bachelor auction Stannis being surprised at his high bidder! ;)
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer, like at all, so... This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.  
> Thank you for reading!

“You did what?” Stannis gaped at his elder brother Robert. 

“I signed you up for the ‘Bachelor Auction’,” Robert repeated, chuckling at Stannis' obvious shock. 

“Robert--fuck, why in the Seven Hells would you do that?” Stannis demanded, running a hand over his shortly shorn hair. “You didn’t even ask me!”

“Because you would have said ‘no’, obviously” Robert reasoned with a flippant shrug. “We were one short and it brings in the most amount of money. I’d do it myself, but Cersei would whoop my ass, you know that.” 

“Robert” Stannis deflated, sinking into the chair behind his desk. 

“It’s five minutes on stage, then a dinner with some rich old bird and the charity rakes in a mint” Robert continued. “Suck it up, Stannis. You’ll be fine with a little female company for an evening. Maybe she’ll even try to feel you up!” 

“I hate you” Stannis muttered, glaring at Robert. 

“I know” Robert smirked. 

Stannis knew that he was well and truly stuck between a rock and a hard place. That rock being the barrel chest of his stubborn older brother. Tonight was the annual ‘Black & White Gala’ that benefited the local children’s charities that Stag Enterprises supported year round. Coming into the holiday season, this fundraiser would ensure that every child had ample toys, clothing, food and shelter for the following year. 

To back out now would make Stag look badly in the eyes of those running the event, and he would hate to tarnish their reputation. Robert knew that Stannis would never back out, and so he had trapped him, almost guaranteed humiliation on a very public stage. 

“Excuse me, Stannis--oh, I am sorry to interrupt” Stannis looked up to see the slender form of Stag’s Director of Public Relations in the doorway. Sansa Stark had been hired nearly six moons ago and she had taken the P.R. department by storm. While she was new to the company, she had turned her team from a group of underachievers, into a highly motivated well-oiled machine. 

“No need to apologize, please come in” Stannis assured her and her answering smile was enough to slay any man.

“Not at all,” Robert added. “We were just discussing tonight’s auction!” 

“I just wanted to confirm a few more final details for tonight as well--” Sansa began. 

“Stannis has gracefully decided to grace the auction with his presence” Robert continued undeterred by Sansa’s need to go about her job. 

“Has he?” Sansa turned to him. “Have you?” 

Stannis nodded, “It seems as if there were no other eligible bachelors to be found in the whole of Westeros.” 

“I think that’s lovely of you” Sansa looked briefly at her paperwork, then back to him. “Thank you, Stannis.” 

“There is no need to thank me,” he said quickly. “I am sure it will be delightfully humiliating.” 

“You might be surprised” Sansa countered just as Robert’s cell phone rang. They both watched as Robert answered the call and wandered into the hall, leaving them alone in his office. “Do you have a moment?” 

“For you? Always” he said and inwardly grimaced at how ridiculous the words sounded aloud. Sansa, however, didn’t seem to mind them. She smiled and moved around his desk to his side, reviewing several last-minute changes to the evenings schedule. 

Stannis did his best to ignore the way her suit jacket brushed against his arm as she spoke, to ignore the way her soft voice spoke with easy confidence, one he had noticed about her during her initial job interview. 

He would never admit it aloud, especially not with either of his Brothers within ear shot, but Sansa’s beauty had been the first thing that caught his eye as she arrived for her interview. Though she was younger than most of the other applicants, she moved with polished grace and seemed to carry elegance in her every pore. At the end of nearly a score of interviews she was the most qualified for the position, so all he could do was offer her the job and prepare himself to work alongside her every day. 

A task that often proved challenging. 

“Stannis?” Sansa’s voice brought him back to the present and he cleared his throat, quickly apologizing. “It’s alright, I think I have what I need” she gathered her papers up. “Are you…” she paused, seeming to choose her words carefully. “Are you bringing a date tonight?” 

“No” he chuckled, shaking his head. “I leave the ladies to Robert.” 

“Oh okay” she tucked her folders close to her chest as she stepped back. 

“And you?” he couldn’t resist the urge to ask, wondering what sort of handsome young man would have her on his arm tonight. 

“Oh, no. No” she flushed slightly, shaking her head as she tucked an errant curl behind her ear. Her unique fiery hair was always tamed into sleek and smooth styles around the office, and he’d always wondered what it would look like unbound. 

“No?” Stannis’ surprise was obvious in his voice and she gave himself yet another mental shake. 

“No,” she repeated. “It will just be me” she stepped back towards the door. 

“Then I will see you tonight,” he said. 

“Right, tonight” she nodded. 

“I will be the one on stage” he smirked, her answering laugh making him feel like the funniest man alive. It was fortunate that she was amused, since he felt like a bloody fool. 

“I look forward to it,” she said as she ducked out of his office and made her way back to P.R. Stannis watched her go until she was out of sight, and then groaned, covering his face with his hands. 

“Stupid” he muttered, wishing that Sansa Stark didn’t have the inate ability to reduce him to a high school freshman all over again. Next he’d be carrying around an algebra book to conceal any untimely erections. Damn.

He’d dated before, of course; women were nothing foreign to him despite what his Brothers seemed to think. But he had never considered himself particularly charming or suave, and clearly he was neither around Sansa. He had the same desires as any other man, a wife and family of his own, he just had never found the woman he imagined at his side--not until Sansa had walked through his office door for the first time. 

Now every dream, every fantasy of the future had her in it, and he didn’t know how to push her from his mind. How to get through to his inner-self that Sansa Stark wasn’t going to settle down with a man like him.

Was she?

What a mess….what an absolute mess. 

_“I look forward to it”_ Sansa groaned out loud as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. “I’m such a moron” she chided herself, closing her mascara and setting it on the bathroom counter. 

Taking a deep breath she looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying her best to look objectively at her appearance. The deep black and gold dress fitted to her slender frame well, it was neither too revealing or too modest, and made her pale skin stand out in a good way. At least, she hoped it was a good way. 

She had agonized over the dresses at the store for hours, desperate to pick the _perfect_ one for the occasion. It was her first Gala with Stag and she wanted to make a good impression on the world at large. 

_Liar!_ her inner voice screamed at her and she pushed it away. _You wanted to look for for him!_

“Shut up” she turned away from the mirror, tucking her lipstick and compact into the beaded clutch that she may or may not have bought to match the gown. 

Noticing the tremble in her hand she clenched her fist, willing the nervous action away. “Don’t be stupid” she whispered, relaxing her fingers to grab the folded bills from the counter. She had been saving for a spa-day or some sort of ‘treat yourself’ indulgence, but she knew a much better way to spend it--she just hoped this didn’t royally bite her in the ass. 

And she hoped it was enough. 

Grabbing her phone she summoned an Uber as she slipped on her high heels and wrap. Walking towards the front door, she paused at the reflection in the floor-length mirror. 

“You’re a strong, intelligent and beautiful woman” she told herself softly. “You don’t need no man” she chuckled, shaking her head. “No, but you want him all the same” she whispered as her phone chimed signalling her driver’s arrival. “Here goes nothing.”

The Gala was just gearing up when she arrived, the History Museum that served as their venue coming to life with photographers, the rich and the famous alike. Anyone who was anyone in Storm’s End would be turning up tonight to be seen and, hopefully, open their wallets to donate to the Children’s Foundation. 

In school, she had studied business and communications, cutting her teeth straight out of college working for Arryn Media, a conglomerate of television and radio channels. She loved the challenge and variety of work she’d had there, but when the owner Jon Arryn had passed away, her working relationship with the new management had deteriorated. Rapidly.

So, pulling on her big-girl panties, she began to hunt for something better. Fortunately she’d found it with ease. The only hiccup was trying to remain professional when seated across from the man tasked with her interview; Stannis Baratheon. 

Admittedly, she still struggled with that task.

When she had begun work at Stag, she had been frothing at the mouth to work with their event coordinators and marketing wizards to take the real estate development company to the next level, and she enjoyed it more and more with each passing moon. 

But with each of those passing moons, her awareness of Stannis grew and before she had realized it, he was embedded firmly beneath her skin. He looked every inch the imposing CEO that would don the pages of ‘Fortune’ or ‘Forbes’, always impeccably dressed with sharp features and a surprisingly sharp wit. 

She was sure to take the long way to her office, the hall that took her by his own office and she would say ‘good morning’ every morning. At the start, he’d seemed surprised that someone would greet him, jerking his head up to mumble a reply. But soon he was looking up as she passed and her heart would race, hoping that he was, perhaps, waiting for her morning ritual. 

Silly heartsick girl. Of course he wasn’t...was he?

Sansa pushed aside her daydreams to check her wrap at the door and made her way around the room, checking in on the wait-staff and those helping to organize the auction items. In addition to the ‘Bachelor Auction’ they would be selling other donated items such as cruises, sporting event tickets and artwork. 

Before Sansa knew it, the party was in full swing and she moved to the side of the gala, admiring the hard work that had turned out perfectly. From her vantage point she could see Olenna Tyrell, Tywin Lannister and even Petyr Baelish milling with the others. Those three made up the largest donors to date and she was glad to see they’d made it. 

When the auction was officially underway, they eased into it slowly, starting with sports tickets before moving into higher dollar items. The theory was that the more alcohol flowed, the more wallets opened. Sansa was pulled away by her assistant Jeyne for a few moments, and when she returned, it was to see the start of the ‘Bachelor Auction’. 

Her eyes moved past the other men on stage and landed on bachelor number 10, a man who looked incredibly uncomfortable in the spotlight. He’d dressed as polished as ever in a black on black tuxedo, the bright red button with the number 10 on his lapel adding a certain charm. 

As each man was auctioned off, the room shared laughs, jabs and playful banter, most of which were coming from Olenna Tyrell who had already purchased two men so far. That was only half the amount of martinis she’d had so far.

“She’s building a harem!” Robert’s girlfriend Cersei Lannister ribbed loudly and Olenna laughed, raising her newly refilled martini glass in salute. Sansa laughed along, watching as Loras Tyrell was sold--fortunately, to someone other than his Grandmother. 

“And last but not least” the auctioneer began and Sansa took a nervous breath. “Bachelor number 10, the man himself, Stannis Baratheon.” She watched him step forward, taking his designated place beside the podium. “Stannis enjoys cooking, old movies and--”

“Get on with it! I do love myself a serious man! Just look at those cheekbones” Olenna called out and Sansa almost laughed out loud at the glare Stannis fixed on the Tyrell matriarch. 

“Right, we’ll begin the bidding at two hundred dragons” he began. A few bids trickled in, but Sansa ignored them, making her way through the crowd to the front, praying that her confidence held out. 

“Can he take off the jacket?” Olenna asked and Sansa ignored her request, taking a deep breath.

“We’ve have--” 

“Three thousand, two hundred and twenty five dragons--cash,” Sansa called out confidently and the entire room fell silent. She kept her eyes on Stannis as he searched the crowd to find who had bid such an absurd amount. When he locked on her, she found that she couldn’t discern the dark emotion in his stormy blue eyes. 

“Going once?” the auctioneer spoke. 

“Three---” Sansa reluctantly turned away from Stannis to fix her eyes on Olenna, who froze mid-sentence. Sansa pulled the folded bills from her clutch, holding them up in her index and middle finger as she raised a brow in challenge. “He’s all yours, honey” Olenna acquiesced and Sansa gave a small nod of thanks. 

Turning back to the stage, she watched the auctioneer declare Stannis sold with a bang of the gavel. 

She’d done it, her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. She’d done it!

Stannis ground his teeth as he stepped down from the stage, doing his best to combat the humiliation and spectacle that his auction had become. 

Of all people that would step forward to buy an evening meal with him, he would never have expected Sansa Stark to be the one. He would never forget the sight of her as she stood proudly at the front of the crowd, offering a hefty sum. 

She had even stared down Olenna Tyrell’s lecherous remarks and counter-bid to claim him. Gods…

Why? Why had she done it, he wondered. To humiliate him? To save him? Surely it wasn’t because she actually had wanted---

“Hello Stannis” Sansa smiled as he reached her, though he hadn’t even realized he was moving to her side. More than anything he wanted to enjoy the prospect of the upcoming evening with Sansa, but he couldn’t understand why she had bid on him and only him the entire evening. He would know, he’d been watching her more often than not. 

He’d watched from afar as she greeted Petyr Baelish and Tywin Lannister, charming them instantly with her vibrant beauty. Watched as she spoke with Willas Tyrell, who looked ready to throw himself at her feet and beg for her attentions. He couldn’t look away from how stunning she was tonight, clad all in black and gold. 

Baratheon colors, he’d absently noted, a perfect compliment for her porcelain skin and fiery hair. 

“Three thousand, two hundred and twenty five dragons,” he shook his head. “Why?” 

“What?” Sansa’s eyes widened in confusion. 

“A high price to pay for a--” he paused, clenching his jaw. “Surely it’s a jest--” 

“What?” she stepped back, unshed tears gathering in her eyes. “Stannis, no--” 

“Then why?” he asked, doing his best to keep his voice quiet and even. 

“I can’t believe you even have to ask that,” she whispered. “This was stupid. Please, excuse me” she turned away, cutting through the crowd. 

“Fuck” Stannis hissed, not hesitating before he gave chase, following her towards the doors. He managed to catch up with her near the coat check, gently taking her elbow and directing her into a small private alcove. 

“Let me go” she demanded, refusing to look up at him and instead focused intently on his Stag tie tack. 

“Look at me” he asked her softly, taking her second elbow in his hand. “Sansa, please look at me.”

“ _Why_?” she mocked his earlier words, but her eyes betrayed her, closing them tightly to avoid shedding tears. 

“I’m sorry” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to upset you--I just” he exhaled roughly. “I don’t understand…” 

“It was a mistake” she opened her eyes, tilting her jaw and glaring up at him. “Don’t worry, I won’t hold you to it.” 

“Sansa, please” he shifted on his feet. 

“I have worked with you for almost seven moons now” Sansa began quietly. “But Stannis, I….I’ve wanted to have dinner with you since my interview. I thought this might be my only chance.” 

“With me?” he felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Sansa had spoken the words he’d longed to hear more than any others in the world, admitting that she felt something more for him than just professional courtesy and friendship. Hope began to bloom in his stomach, uncertainty racing through his blood as he felt the path before them shifting beneath their feet. 

“At first I thought you were just being polite because you’re my boss” she reasoned. “Then I thought that you were just oblivious to my flirting--” she laughed a short, sardonic laugh. “I should have realized that you just weren’t interested.” 

“Not--not interested?” he choked out. “A man would have to be dead to not be interested in you, Sansa.” At this, she did laugh, trying to turn away but he held her elbows still, stepping closer. “I’m being serious” he assured her and she met his eyes, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. With an unsteady hand he reached out to touch her cheek, trailing his fingers along her flesh. Her skin was softer than silk against his fingers and he used his thumb to guide her lip free. 

“Stannis...” she whispered.

“I noticed you immediately and I couldn’t look away,” he assured her. “You are so lovely…” 

“You never let on. I had hoped, but I never knew.”

“First thing Monday, I am going to move P.R. under Robert’s purview” he promised. 

“Oh?” 

“But tonight...” he leaned closer. 

“Tonight?” she repeated, lifting her hands to settle on his chest, absently touching the golden Stag pin there.

“Mmhmm” he closed the distance between them, taking her lips in a soft, tentative kiss. As if a switch had been flipped, the tension in Sansa’s body faded away and she melted into his solid frame. His hands slid from her elbows to wrap around her back, pulling her snug to his body, holding her firmly but gently. 

Her lips were full, warm and tasting of something sweet--champagne perhaps, and as he parted her lips to delve inside her mouth, kissing her deeply now and with rising lust. She whimpered into their kiss, fingers clenching his overly starched shirt and he knew there was no faking her reaction--her desire for him.

This was real...

A loud wave of applause reached their ears and they broke apart, breathing heavily as they watched each other. They were still safely tucked away in their dark alcove, but the applause beyond was a reminder that they were in a very public place--at a very public event. 

“What would you say to rejoining the party” he tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear as he had seen her do so many times before. “With me?” he asked, Sansa’s lips curving into the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. 

“I’d love to.” 

Sansa felt like she was on cloud nine as she walked back into the party on Stannis’ arm. Beside her, his solid form was tall and proud, his broad shoulders standing taller than she’d seen before. She’d taken a chance tonight, boldly spending her ‘indulgence’ money on an evening with Stannis, but it had paid off in more ways than she could have imagined. 

They’d finally cleared the air between them, speaking of the mutual awareness--mutual feelings they’d been doing everything to keep secret from each other, and here they were. Stannis’ broad hand settled over hers on his forearm and their fingers entwined, a small comfort and reminder that they were in this together, even as they faced the hoarde. 

“There you are!” Robert said loudly as he spotted Stannis in the crowd. “I wondered where you went off to” his eyes darted to where their hands were joined, but he wisely chose not to comment. 

“We stole a brief moment,” Stannis explained vaguely. 

“Understandable” Robert smiled widely. “But still, duty calls.” 

“Indeed” Stannis agreed. 

“Word has it, this Gala is already the most successful so far” Robert turned to her and Sansa smiled. 

“That is very good news,” Sansa agreed. 

“I suppose we have you to thank for that,” Robert stated. “Perhaps a raise is in order,” he smirked. 

“We can discuss that on Monday, when we move the P.R. department under your purview” Stannis replied. 

“Oh?” 

“It would be perceived as a conflict of interest to be in a relationship with someone under my direct supervision” Stannis added, glancing at Sansa with a soft smile. 

“I see!” Robert laughed loudly as the music began. “Well--”

“If you’ll excuse me” Stannis turned away from his brother to face her. “Dance with me?” 

“I’d love to” she repeated her earlier words and Stannis guided her to the wooden dance floor that was laid out in the center of the tables. She moved into his arms easily, resting a hand on his shoulder as their fingers twined together. He led her with surprising skill, and Sansa was pleased to learn that Stannis Baratheon was a very skilled dancer. 

“My Mother” he spoke softly as they moved. “Insisted that her boys have at least some charm and polish. Dancing lessons were a part of that” he answered her unspoken question. 

“You’re a man of many surprises,” she smiled at him, her heart swelling with the affection that she’d harbored there for him. 

“Is that a good thing?” he asked, his deep voice holding a hint of amusement. 

“Yes. A very good thing” she assured him, losing herself in the beauty of the moment and committing every piece of it to memory. 

“Oh Gods” Stannis exhaled as Sansa opened the door to her townhouse and he was hit with the vision of her dressed up for their date. She wore a sleek red dress that fell to her knees, the deep ‘v’ of the bodice and long sleeves a heady combination. Even her hair, normally held back in a sleek chignon, was free to her waist and tamed into soft waves.He never imagined it would be so long, so stunning. 

“Hi” she said shyly, opening the door wide to allow him in. 

“You look...wow” he leaned in to steal a kiss as he stepped inside. Though tonight was technically their first official date, they had spent the week stealing kisses and sharing lunches at work. The moment word was out that Robert was now in charge of P.R., the rumors began and soon the entire office was whispering about the way _Stannis_ had supposedly kissed Sansa near the elevators. 

The talk only made him smile, each rumor a reminder that she was truly his.

“Thank you” Sansa smiled, running a hand over his golden silk tie. “You look very handsome, as always.” 

“I wasn’t sure if this was appropriate dress given you haven’t yet told me where you’re taking me” he chuckled. 

“You’re right, I haven’t” Sansa smirked up at him, giving his chest a reassuring pat. “I bought your company tonight, just relax and let me handle it.” 

“I am in your capable hands” he said playfully, pulling her closer. 

“You are” Sansa wrapped her arms around his waist beneath his suit jacket and he allowed his fingers to tunnel into her hair, teasing her scalp. “All mine” she whispered as he kissed her, this time stealing more than a teasing brush of lips. 

Moving them a few steps further inside, he kicked the front door shut and backed Sansa up against it, kissing her deeply. He could hardly believe that only a few days ago he’d been standing on an auction block in terror until Sansa had parted the crowd and come to his rescue. 

Now, oh Gods, now she was in his arms. Sansa Stark was in his arms, his at last. 

“Stannis” she gasped as his lips trailed across her jaw to her ear lobe, nibbling briefly before he set about devouring her neck. He was at the edge of control, desperate for more of her gasps and whimpers. Her hands clung to his shoulders, then slid into his greying hair and he smiled as he felt her high heel clad foot trace up the back of his leg. He did his best not to groan as he ran his hand over her dress to the hem, lifting it to cup her thigh.

“Fuck” he broke from his ministrations with a growl as he reached the top of her stockings and the garter belt that held them in place. 

“Dinner” Sansa said breathlessly, though her hips betrayed her, arching against him. 

“What have you done to me?” he whispered.

“The same thing you’ve done to me” she giggled as his fingers traced the lace atop her stocking. 

“Dinner” he repeated her earlier words. “Dinner and then….Gods, say the words and I will devour you.” 

“Dinner” she agreed, swallowing thickly. “Then I am willing to be devoured.” 

“Right” he nodded, lowering her leg to the floor and reluctantly moving away. “You look stunning.” 

“I am glad you think so. I did all of this for you” she admitted with a shy smile. 

“For which I am very fortunate and grateful,” he replied.

“Come on, handsome” she grabbed his tie with a laugh. “I owe you dinner.” 

“Yes ma’am” he agreed, taking her coat from the rack beside the door and holding it out for her. She gracefully slid into it before grabbing her purse and keys. Stepping out onto the steps he watched her lock the door and took her hand, both of them walking down the steps together. 

“No” Sansa laughed harder than she had in years, dabbing the napkin across her lips before setting it back in her lap. “No, I clearly realized that I wasn’t going to be a princess when I grew up, not in modern Westeros anyway. But that didn’t stop me from wearing the same princess dress for weeks at a time.” 

“Were it within my power, I would have made you a queen” Stannis promised, sipping his glass of red wine with a smirk. 

“And you would have been my king?” she couldn’t help but flirt. Now that the flood gates were open on their newfound relationship, there was no holding back the banter and affection. Their shared kiss in the foyer earlier had not left her mind--and it had certainly not left her body. The way Stannis had spun her into a fever pitch was unreal and she couldn’t wait to return to such an intimate embrace. 

“I would have” he assured her, leaning back in his chair as their waiter delivered their main courses. She had made sure to use her position at Stag to nab reservations for tonight at _Le Bella Italia_. She intended to woo the pants off of Stannis, though after the foyer she now took it more literally than figuratively. 

She was determined to get into that tailored suit of his, nothing was going to stop her. 

“This is delicious,” Stannis said as he tucked into his meal. 

“Good” Sansa smirked, taking her own bite. He was right, it was delicious, she savored as she chewed and swallowed. “They say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” 

“Is it?” he smirked over his next bite. 

“Mmhmm” she nodded. 

“Is this you seducing me then?” he whispered. 

“Possibly” she countered. “Are you seducible?” 

“By you? Very.”

“Good” she offered him a forkful of her own pasta and he took it carefully. Sansa was momentarily distracted by his fuller lower lip, but forced herself to look away. Sipping from her white wine, she carefully set the glass aside. 

“Tell me” he prompted. 

“Anything.” 

“Three thousand, two hundred and twenty five is a very specific amount for an opening bid.” 

“It is,” she agreed. “I suppose I could have gotten you cheaper.” 

“Probably” he agreed. “I am curious though, what was that amount set aside for?” 

“A self-indulgence” she laughed. “A reward for moving on to bigger and better jobs. I had been saving little by little in a jar on the kitchen counter.” 

“And am I your self-indulgence?” his eyes were impossibly dark, laced with something sinister and akin to lust. 

“Yes” she replied without pause. “I weighed the options and decided that investing in an evening with Stannis Baratheon would be a more than fair amount of self-spoiling.” 

“You could have had a massage or--” 

“I wonder if I still could, if I played my cards right” she interjected, taking another bite. “You do have such lovely hands.” 

“Oh?” Stannis raised the pad of this thumb to his lips, licking away a drop of errant sauce. Sansa couldn’t help but watch the movement, admire the way his lips parted, she even caught a glimpse of his tongue as he pulled his thumb away. 

“You don’t play fair,” she exhaled, a shiver coursing through her body. 

“I don’t intend to. Not with you.” 

“Stannis…” 

“We can play this game all night” he chuckled darkly. “Cat. Mouse. Attack. Parry. You. Me. You can sit there and ruin your panties, or…” 

“Or?” she breathlessly prompted when he trailed off suggestively. 

“Or” he smirked, moving a bit of pasta around and raising it to his lips. “We finish this meal and go back to where we left off in your foyer.” 

“Deal” Sansa agreed quickly, heat coursing through her body. “And, Stannis, I am not wearing any panties.” 

“Check, please” Stannis raised his hand, deftly summoning the waiter. 

Sansa’s laughter echoed in the foyer as Stannis loudly kicked the door shut. Her purse fell to the hardwood floor and her keys with it, her hands getting busy tugging at Stannis’ jacket. They’d barely managed to make it into the house before they fell on each other, though considering the circumstances, it was fortunate they didn’t go at it on the table at the restaurant. 

It might be difficult to get a return reservation, should that have happened. 

Stannis lifted her and her high heels fell to the floor with loud ‘thuds’, his hands firmly gripping her ass as he carried her towards the stairs. From the first, she’d admired Stannis’ large frame and tall stature; the way his broad shoulders looked in his starched dress shirts, the way his forearms flexed as they reviewed P.R. and marketing plans, the way his jaw would flex and clench as he contemplated each decision. 

Now she could feel every inch of him pressed against her, the way his lean frame moved as he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. His suit jacket landed on the stairs and she felt his gait falter as he stepped out of his dress shoes. 

“Fuck I love your hair” Stannis growled, holding her against the wall in the stairwell, his hands tunneling into her hair as he nuzzled his face into her neck. “I used to wonder what it looked like out of those ridiculous chignons.”

“Please” she pleaded, holding onto his neck as he carried her to the upstairs hallway. She’d waited seven moons for this, she was done waiting.

“Patience” he teased, bracing her against the bedroom door jam to slide his fingers against her bare folds. “No panties, you weren’t lying.” 

“Why would I lie about something as serious as that?” she countered and then suddenly they were falling to the bed together, both of them laughing. 

“You’re perfect” he growled, teasing her core with a soft touch.

“Gods, I knew it, your hands are magic,” she whimpered, tossing his tie over her shoulder and working the buttons of his shirt free. 

“Oh?” 

“Have you ever watched the way you stir your coffee? I have” she gasped.

“Just you wait” he smirked, bunching her dress to her waist, baring her pussy to his eyes for the first time. “Fuck, you’re perfect” he groaned, returning to kiss her deeply. Sansa clung to his shoulders, anchoring herself to his broad frame. She cried out as a long, thick finger slid into her soaked channel. Desperation flooded her and she quickly shoved his shirt away. 

Stannis, as reticent and cold as he seemed, was far from disappointing when his clothing began to fall away. Broad, lean and stronger than she could have anticipated, his very being seemed to command attention and obedience. 

Her Stannis, oh Gods, her Stannis. And there was no denying that he was hers, just as she was his. She wrapped her legs around him, arching against him as he devoured her mouth. 

“Stannis” she cried as he finger fucked her, worked her until every nerve in her system was pulled tighter than a bowstring. 

“That’s my girl” he growled against her jaw, his strong fingers teasing and thrilling her. 

“Please” she whimpered. 

“What do you want?” 

“You know what I want,” she countered. 

“Beg” he purred and she sobbed in pleasure, as weak as a noodle as he discarded her dress and his slacks. She lay beneath him in only her lace bra, garter belt and stockings, knowing that her skin would be flushed with desire and she felt incredibly sexy as his eyes drank her in.

“Please, Stannis---” 

“Beg like you mean it,” he encouraged, slipping a large hand under the lace of her bra. He teased and rolled her nipple, working the flesh until she was sobbing uncontrollably. Never before had her body felt this beyond control--as if she were going to burst into conflagration at any moment. 

“Oh----fuck, please Stannis, _please_ I need you” she sobbed as the last of his clothing fell away and the long length of his cock sprang free. Standing proudly from a nest of dark curls, the sight of him robbed her of breath. She reached out to stroke him, unbidden, her fingers wrapping around his cock in a firm grip that had him groaning against her mouth. 

“Tease” he growled. 

“Not a tease if I mean to make good on it” she countered, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah--yes, please Stannis” she sobbed as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. “Please….” 

“I need you” he growled, shifting her higher on the bed, positioning them in the center. 

“Yes.” 

“More than I’ve ever needed anything” he continued, ridding them of the last of their clothing, though he left her stockings and garter in place. Sansa didn’t have a moment to think about being shy or worrying over her figure, not while Stannis was worshipping her body. She only ached, was desperate for them to be joined-- to have him buried inside of her. 

“I need you too” she replied, wrapping her legs around him to haul him closer. “Inside” she pleaded. 

“Inside” he agreed, settling into the cradle of her thighs, aligning himself with her drenched opening. “Fuck” he hissed, drawing the syllables out as he pushed home, filling her completely. 

“Stannis” she cried, clutching him closer as her body adjusted to his invasion. She felt incredibly full, stretched tighter than she’d ever been before and Gods it was glorious. “Yes!” she boldly licked a path across his jaw, the beard stubble there tickling her tongue. 

“Good?” 

“Yes!”

“So good” he agreed, absently rocking against her.

“Why’d I wait so long for this?” she laughed, lifting her hips to meet his with each thrust. 

“I have no idea,” he agreed, smoothing her hair back from her face to kiss her softly. “Sansa….” 

“I know, Stannis. I know,” she agreed without him having to speak the words. 

Stannis did his best to keep his movements under control, to keep himself from losing his mind as he rocked deeply within Sansa’s body. The hot slick of her felt more incredible than anything he’d felt in his entire life. To be pressed against her, skin to skin, was just amazing. He never wanted to leave this place, this haven he’d found with her. 

So many words went unspoken between them, though truly nothing needed to be said, they both knew that this was so much more--so much more emotional than they could have prepared for. Everything from this moment on was irrevocably changed. 

“Stannis” she spoke on a sigh, tightening her legs around him. He loved the way she sounded, whimpering his name as he fucked her. No, not fucked… “Stannis!” she gasped and he kept pace as she came around him, her pussy fluttering around his cock. 

“Perfection” he nibbled her lower lip as filthy words dripped from her mouth. The polished, elegant woman he’d learned so well at the office was coming undone beneath him and it was the sexiest thing he’d ever witnessed. 

He felt her fingernails as they dragged across the flesh of his back, fingers digging into the curve of his ass, encouraging his movements with a firm grip. Grabbing her thigh just above the top of her stockings, he raised her leg just enough to have her sobbing in pleasure once more. 

“Oh fuch, oh fuck” she moved her hands from his ass to grab the antique brass bed frame above her head. The position allowed him to split his time between watching her face and admiring the way her tits bounced with every thrust. Her breasts were perfect, full and creamy, tipped with rosy nipples that looked divine. He wondered what they tasted like--- “Shit!” Sansa all-but screamed as he leaned down to capture a jeweled peak, sucking deeply on the flesh as he moved. 

One of her hands slid into his short hair, holding him in place. A few seconds, and careful brush of his teeth later, she was screaming in earnest, her body clamping around his again in a near-painful spasm as she soaked them both and the sheets with her cum. 

“Fuck” he released her nippled with an audible pop, slamming into her a few more times before his own peak was torn from his body. He growled, a feral sound that ripped from his chest and a second later he collapsed over her, breathing heavily as her arms wrapped around him. 

“I can’t feel my body” she panted, running her hands through his hair. 

“Same,” he mumbled against the bare flesh of her shoulder. He placed a quick kiss to her collarbone and pushed to his elbows to admire the flush of her cheeks. “You’re so beautiful.” 

“You make me feel that way” she smiled, kissing him softly. 

“Good” he scooted beside her, briefly glancing to where they’d been joined to admire the way his cum looked as it dripped from her body. He’d never been a possessive sort of man, but deep within him something growled ‘mine’ as he admired his seed on her fiery curls.

“Will you stay?” Sansa asked as he snuggled beside her. She lay her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Of course” he turned to kiss her forehead. 

“Forever?” she laughed softly, looking up at him. 

“For as long as you’ll have me” he promised, lifting a hand to cup her cheek as he closed the distance to kiss her. 

“I should be sour at you” Olenna Tyrell smirked as she sank into the chair beside Sansa. 

“Oh?” Sansa smiled at the older woman. “Why’s that?” 

“Not only did you gobble up Stannis Baratheon last year, but you took him right off the market” Olenna snapped for emphasis--with the hand _not_ holding her drink of course. “I missed my only chance to see under those tailored suits of his.” Sansa laughed, shaking her head. 

“I would apologize, but I am certainly not sorry about that” Sansa replied, leaning closer conspiratorially. “And you’re _really_ missing out on what’s under those suits” she winked as Olenna laughed, sipping from her martini with a lecherous smile. 

“I knew I liked you” she wagged a finger at her.

The Children’s ‘Black & White Charity Gala’ had arrived once more, though this year would be much different. Not only was Stannis not on the auction block, but he had surrendered the title of ‘bachelor’ altogether. Stannis wasn’t a fool and neither was she, so after several months together, when he asked her to be his wife they’d wasted no time in tying the knot. 

They’d driven down to Dorne and married on a beach in the sunshine. It was impulsive but absolutely perfect and the weekend that followed was filled with fantastic ‘just married’ sex and lazy drinks in the shade. It had been absolutely incredible. 

But then again, so was married life. 

Her eyes found Stannis as he reappeared in the crowd, making his way back to their table from the bar. He was such a handsome man, her husband, tall and imposing, not to mention that he wore the hell out of a tuxedo. 

“Mrs. Tyrell, thank you so much for coming out this evening. We’re always delighted to have your company” Stannis greeted as he took his chair beside Sansa. He set a glass of orange juice on the table for her and she gratefully took a drink.

“Baratheon” Olenna smirked. “It's a shame you won’t be on stage tonight. I had been saving up for such an occasion. I didn’t intend to miss out on your company this year.” 

“You will have to settle for this, I’m afraid” Stannis chuckled. “Though, I admit I am quite pleased about it, actually. I am not one for auctions.” 

“It seemed to have worked out well for you last year” Olenna finished her drink. 

“It did” Stannis smiled, his hand sliding into Sansa’s beneath the table. As always their fingers intertwined and they gently squeezed in reassurance. 

“Oh, and congratulations my dear” Olenna said as she stood, looking pointedly to the way Sansa’s dress pulled tight across her midsection. 

“Thank you” Sansa beamed, her hand settling over her stomach as Olenna walked away. Sansa leaned into her husband’s side

“You’re stunning” Stannis whispered against her temple, kissing her softly. “Feeling better?”

“A little” she assured him, turning to smile over at him. “Thank you for the juice, hubby.” 

“Dance with me, Mrs. Baratheon?”

“I’d love to,” she replied and he helped her to her feet. They moved onto the dance floor, and he guided her into his arms, her favorite place to be. Soft music filled the air as they swayed and Stannis’ hand pulled her closer--close enough that her stomach was pressed to his. 

“I love that” he whispered, leaning to rest his forehead against her. “That I can feel your tummy.” 

Sansa giggled, “Why do you always say ‘tummy’?” 

“Because it makes you laugh and I get to see your ridiculously happy smile” he replied, leaving a lingering kiss on her lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too” she promised. 

“To the moon and back?” 

“Three thousand, two hundred and twenty five dragons worth” she teased, as she always did. 

“Money well spent” he carefully dipped her and she laughed, kicking a leg out as he held her. He righted her as the song ended and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. 

Sansa wrapped her arms around him in return, snuggling herself beneath his chin. The familiar scent of his aftershave surrounded her and she closed her eyes to allow her mind to commit everything to memory. 

Just as she had their first dance together almost a year ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
